


Hidden Devil

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Choking, Drabble, Drowning, Fingers as blades, Ignis is a tall southern belle bitch, Implied Cannibalism, In multiple things, M/M, Not the way I'd wanna go, Prompto might have been hungry, Resident Evil 8 AU, Resident Evil Village AU, Stabby Stabby, Takes place in the demo, That's a real red wine ya got there, While Prompto goes CHOMP CHOMP, sorry gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania
Summary: Gladio somehow finds himself in Castle Dimitrescu and, just when he thought he'd escaped, he gets dragged back in by a tall man in a wide-brimmed hat, gloves, and devilish looks who will decide his fate.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia





	Hidden Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I had a fun time writing this and I'd be a liar if I said the temptation to write a full AU once Village comes out, lol. This piece also has art made by the wonderful Rhys! [link will go here when they're finished]

Gladio struggled against his restraints as he laid face down on the long table. He thought that he had made it out, but he had been dragged back by a tall man in sleek gloves, large-brimmed hat, formal pants with a button-up shirt, and a mouth full of teeth that looked like they could easily tear flesh from bone in the blink of an eye.

“Ignis,” whined the blond, shooting the taller man a pleading look.

Gladio turned his head to look at him, watching as he wiped a bit of Gladio’s blood from his face so he could lick it off.

“I don’t think I can wait until dinner, this one looks too delicious.”

 _“Silence, Prompto!”_ Ignis bit out, looking down at the blond man. “You should know better than to damage the merchandise.”

Gladio hissed as the bite on his arm was squeezed. Prompto practically drooled as he watched Ignis inspect. He refused to go down without a fight, but with both of the Shield’s hands tied, and one arm useless because of the chunk of flesh missing, there was little he _could_ do. Ignis removed a glove to drag a finger through the wound, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together as though testing something about it before licking them clean.

“Mmmm,” Ignis moaned with a large, satisfied smile. “You’ll make a wondrous vintage. Such a delectable flavor and depth to you.”

The Shield watched as Ignis waved a hand and Prompto disappeared. When he reappeared, he was dragging a barrel behind him, a sloshing making Gladio wonder what resided within. Ignis suddenly grabbed a handful of hair from the top of his head and dragged him off the table and to his feet, forcing him to bend over and look into the dark red liquid, a waft of alcohol rising to his nose.

“Now to top it off,” Ignis said, his ungloved hand lengthening into bladed nails.

Before Gladio could register the full amount of his fear he was choking on his own blood, his throat having been slit so that his life’s essence spilled into the cask. He vaguely heard laughter before the drink rushed up to meet him─or had he been thrown down?─and Gladio felt the burning in his lungs from drowning in both wine and blood.


End file.
